


He Can Have a Little Speakeasy... As a Treat

by winterknight1087



Series: ON HIATUS: Flower from the Fae: the Untold Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bar, Food, M/M, Multi, Other, Snakes, cursing, mention of murder, mention of past crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterknight1087/pseuds/winterknight1087
Summary: Dee puts Virgil in charge of planning his birthday and comes to mildly regret it. Still, snuggles with his husband and going out for the night is all he needs to feel better.(This is following the events of Flower from the Fae. While it can be read separately, it will have more context if read after that story.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: ON HIATUS: Flower from the Fae: the Untold Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667779
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	He Can Have a Little Speakeasy... As a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> So Janus's playlist was released and like so much Jazz. I listened and decided that he would absolutely love Speakeasies and so here we are. Also, I'm not using the name Janus in this story, mostly as I wrote the big story before we knew his name and am not playing 'change the name' game.

“Alright, Dee’s birthday is coming up and Emile and Dee appointed me in charge of coming up with the ‘surprise’ party,” Virgil commented, flopping onto his couch.

Patton tilted his head, confused. “How is it a surprise party if Dee told you to plan it?”

“The surprise is what we all end up doing. Remy and Remus were already at each other’s throats, wanting to do different things, so Dee glanced at Emile before announcing that he was appointing me in charge. Then Emile talked Remy and Remus out of their pouting session, reminding them that they’d broken tradition by announcing their ideas and so the decision had to go to someone who hadn’t told Dee any idea.”

“So, might I inquire why you requested us to come over?” Logan asked, heading over to the witch’s bookcase.

“Because I have no clue what to do and I need help. Last time I was placed in charge of Dee’s party, we went to some snake exhibit and he didn’t really seem to like it. Something about how terrible the conditions were for the snakes and then we spent the night breaking them out. I don’t want another party resulting in crime again!”

Roman snorted. “That sounds like something the shifter would enjoy. Saving snakes and committing crimes with his friends? Perfect.”

A strangled sound escaped the anxious witch before his voice begged. “I don’t need the next month with me on the edge of a panic attack, waiting for police to knock on my door asking where over a hundred snakes vanished off to!”

Logan glanced over. “Virgil, take a deep breath. We’ll help you figure something out.”

“Yeah, three fairies helping plan his birthday party? The snake will enjoy that.” Roman commented.

“Why don’t you tell us about what parties you lot have thrown him? This way we don’t suggest repeats?” Patton suggested.

****

“So, anything I need to know about this mysterious party of yours?” Dee asked, looking over the other, suspiciously.

“This weekend.”

Dee raised an eyebrow. “Alright, anything else?”

“Nope,” Virgil had that dumb smile he got when he was up to mischief. “Gotta bail. I left Roman and Patton alone with arts and crafts stuff. Just had to drop Remus’s box of who knows what off before he started spamming my phone again. Later!”

With that, the witch turned and started back down the street towards his house. Dee watched him, becoming more worried about this entire thing. He had assumed that Virgil would work with their friends to plan whatever for his birthday, but either the witch was managing to keep any and all party stuff out of Dee’s sight and hearing or he was planning another disaster. Dee sighed as he took the box inside, really worrying about the decision to put Vee in charge. It had made sense at the time, but now? He loved his disaster friend, but that didn’t change the fact Virgil was a disaster gay most of the time and that doesn’t always play out well. He didn’t want another birthday running from the law… though he was happy those snakes were safe.

“Uh oh, DeeDee is worried!” Remus giggled behind him.

“Anx dropped off your box.”

Remus snatched it, now with evil cackles. “Remy is going to kill me.”

“Uh… why?”

The man cackled and told Dee to wait a moment. He went down the hall and a door shut behind him. Dee did not like whatever was happening. Still, he could only do so much and he was sure dinner was going to start burning if he didn’t go check on it soon. Dee went back into the kitchen and checked on the food. He pulled the enchiladas out of the oven, so ready for dinner.

“Alrighty, DeeDee!”

Dee turned and was greeted with the more horrendous and simultaneously the most _Remus_ suit he had ever seen. It was a neon green, yellow, and black plaid design with the worst shade of green undershirt Dee had ever seen. He even had a bow tie in the plaid design.

“Well, you’re right that Remy is going to kill you when they see that.” Dee offered. “Where the hell did you find that?”

“The thrift store’s garbage!”

“Of course,” _honestly, Dee should have probably seen that coming._ “Why did Anx have that thing? Was he washing it for you? … _Did_ you wash it before putting it on?”

Remus cackled. “I broke in and washed it while he was out with Emile! Remy came before I could do more than shove it into a box!”

“Ree, I love you but you are utterly ridiculous.”

Remus continued to cackle as he went back down the hall to change out of the suit. Dee let out a long sigh, wondering when his life became an episode of The Office or something like that. Then he started plating dinner, knowing he signed up for Remus’s oddities when he continued to play with the weirdo after Remus angered some giant bug and it chased them down in kindergarten.

The next morning, Dee woke up to lots of kisses and mustache tickles. Call Dee a hopeless romantic idiot, but he did love his husband… sometimes. Remus wished him a happy birthday and Dee just melted into the chaotic man’s arms, warm, comfortable, and sappily in sleepy love. Remus was happy to oblige his sleepy serpentine love’s demand for cuddles. It was DeeDee’s birthday! Remus would do anything his cuddly snake wanted!

Eventually, they did get up and go eat some breakfast. Both their phones went off several times, which told Dee that their friends had texted the group chat with birthday wishes. The two of them curled up on the couch and watched a movie, passing the morning with more cuddles.

“Let’s go out tonight!” Remus said, suddenly.

Dee snuggled in closer. “Why?”

“It’s your birthday and I wanna dress up and go dance!”

“In that horrific…”

“YES!”

Dee huffed, but couldn’t help the chuckle. “Alright, Ree. Not like we have anything planned anyways. Anx’s thing is this weekend so let’s do it.”

A knock at the door sent Remus to the door, where a pizza delivery guy stood and informed the chaotic rat that ‘Remy says happy birthday’ and handed him two boxes. Dee rolled his eyes but accepted the box Remus gave him. They switched to watching true crime documentaries. Dee couldn’t help the smile, thinking that this was a great way to spend his birthday.

Before he realized, it was six and Virgil was trying to steal his husband. _“Please? Logan and Roman are at each other’s throats and Remus is the best at getting them to stop.”_

“Yeah, by having them team up against him,” Dee commented, exasperated.

 _“…put your damn sword… Logan, don’t try to out-logic the idiot…”_ Pause. _“Yes, we all know you have no clue what audacious means. That does not mean…”_ Something indiscernible. _“…that hurt you bastard!”_

“Sounds like VeeVee is having fun!” Remus cackled.

Dee couldn’t help the little pout. “So much fun. I guess you should go save the idiot.”

“I’ll bring my morning star!”

“NO!” _“NO!”_

“You two never let me have any fun.” Remus pouted. “I’ll grab my suit and we can meet at the bar, OK DeeDee?”

He smiled. “Sure. Don’t let Remy see you in it though. I want to see the sand being break upon seeing it.”

_“…LEAVE GALA OUT OF YOUR NONSENSE!”_

“Damn, they went for the cat. You better get going.”

Remus went to their room to grab his suit, shoving it into a backpack before leaving to go help VeeVee. Dee was not pouting! OK, he was pouting a little. Rather than contemplating shoving Virgil would a flight of stairs for stealing his husband, Dee went to check on his snakes. Immediately, three of them tattled on another about him stealing more food than he should have. _My life is seriously some sort of sitcom_.

_[StinkyTrashRat]: I’m heading over! Don’t forget to dress up!! <3 <3 <3 [sent at 1932]_

_[Trenta4SandBeing]: I hear plans. Wat they? Gurl could use some fun [sent at 1933]_

_[StinkyTrashRat]: DeeDee and I are going out! You should come in half an hour! Wear something you don’t mind getting bloody! [sent at 1935]_

Dee snorted as he went into the bedroom. He could imagine the look Remy was giving their phone. Laying on the bed was a new suit. Dee raised an eyebrow at it, noting that it had a definitive 20s look to it, especially with the suspender clips. It was black and yellow. There was even a cane with a snakehead on the top. Dee let out a fond sigh as he started to change into it.

Twenty minutes later, Dee found himself outside the bar. The doors were locked, though their open sign was flashing, so Dee pressed the little intercom button. There was silence for a moment before static and a scratchy voice asked over the intercom for the password.

“Uh, what?”

“No password, no entry.”

The static ended, leaving Dee utterly confused. He stepped to the side to try and call Remus, who didn’t answer. Dee tried again before deciding that either Remus couldn’t hear it or had the volume off. A couple went to the door and were let in. Dee tried to tail them, but the door closed too fast. The scratchy voice told him the same thing again, ignoring even his comments that his husband was already inside.

Dee huffed. “Wonderful.”

“Gurl, you having issues or something?”

Dee spun to see Emile and Remy standing there. Emile was in a formal vest suit while Remy was wearing some frilly flapper-dress thing. Dee didn’t know and he was already frustrated about not being let in, so he didn’t really care what the two of them were wearing.

“The place is pulling something. They’re asking for some password or some shit like that.” Dee grumbled.

“Surely you were told what the password was,” Emile commented, confused.

Remy grinned as they pressed the button. _“Password?”_

“This weekend.”

The door clicked and Remy gently shoved Dee in where he was suddenly faced with a lot of friends screaming happy birthday at him. He blinked and saw that the entire bar was decorated like a Prohibition Era Speakeasy and so was the group. Virgil and Remus swarmed forward, with huge shit-eating grins.

_“Gurl, what in the name of every fashionista, are you wearing, Rat Man?”_

“What is going on?” Dee asked, so confused.

“Your birthday party!” Remus squealed excitedly. “We even managed to get some people from Postmodern Jukebox to come and perform!”

“What.”

Virgil laughed. “You asked if you should know anything and I told you the password, not when the party was, dumbass.”

“But-what about the…”

“Roman wanted aesthetic while Logan wanted authenticity. They were torturing Gala with their costume ideas. She taught them a lesson for bullying her and went with Patton’s suggestion.”

Remus grabbed Dee’s arm. “Come on! Let’s go order and dance!”

With that, Dee was yanked into what was almost a perfect rendition of an old speakeasy. All the decorations were in gold and black and screamed Great Gatsby at him but were still in the proper period. The music was all jazz, with jazz rendered modern songs intermingled. The drinks were themed after snakes.

He had a good laugh when he finally ran into the fairies. The prince was in an outfit that was without a doubt _not_ Prohibition Era clothes, but rather something you’d probably see on a game show, pretending to be a flapper dress. There were feathers, frills, and it was just a mess. Logan was in a proper Flapper dress but had a purple coat (probably Virgil’s) and looked murderous. His headband’s feather was slumped as if the advisor’s sour mood had made the feather pout. Patton was in a morning suit, complete with a top hat. He was playing with a black cat in a simple sundress that probably was one of those ‘outside of time’ styles. Dee wondered why no one was fighting about the cat, but with his friend group of supernatural beings, a therapist, and a chaotic man, it wasn’t really that surprising to him.

“Are you two really still pouting?” Virgil asked, appearing next to Dee.

Dee noted that Roman and Logan looked about to restart whatever, but an evil little cackle from Remus instantly destroyed whatever they were about to start. Virgil huffed as he rolled his eyes. Dee glanced at his husband, who was smiling excitedly, which told him that he did not need to know more about the spat between the two fairies.

“Would you like to dance, Pat? These two can spend the night mad at each other while we have fun.” Virgil said, extending the medic a hand.

Patton giggled as he stood up. “You watch over these two, Gala?”

_“Mreow.”_

They went to the dance floor and Dee found himself swept away. They joined during the Charleston but the next song was a fast-paced swing dance style song. Most people vacated the dance floor. Dee saw Remy and Emile telling the pouting pair of the group off but he found himself being swung and focused on the movements.

Remy watched as the two pairs went hard at the swing dance. They were shocked that Virgil knew any of the moves, but he was leading Patton through it with so much ease, it was just as well done as Dee and Remus, who have been swing dancing for years. Once the song ended, they came over, breathless but laughing. Emile offered the four of them drinks, which they accepted.

“So, Dee,” Virgil asked, after catching his breath. “Did I do good for this birthday?”

Dee looked around at everything before giving the man a real smile. “Yeah, you did.”


End file.
